


Casting powerful spells was never a good idea

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Avengers Tower, Blind Loki, Stupid spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After having nothing left to lose the norse god of mischief decided to cast a very powerful spell. Unknowing what could follow





	1. Chapter 1

It was an very cold night. Loki was somewhere on Midgard and cold although he was to the half a frost giant.

He wished to undo all his actions. It was so terrible. Why did he kill so many people? Why? Because he wanted to be bigger than Thor for once? Or be seen of his 'father'?

It was getting colder and colder with every minute that passed away while Loki sat powerless in the snow not able to go on.

Thinking that would be his last hour, his last day to life, he whispered an old spell, so powerful, that it only could be used by very very rare persons.

" _Wind, water, fire and earth,_

_Please come to me._

_Take away my worries wind,_

_clean up my mind water,_

_burn away what has to be burnt away fire_

_and repear my sole dear earth._

_The price, I will give you, is high._

_My mask will be burnt,_

_so I won't ever be able to lie._

_My tongue will be watered,_

_so I won't ever be able to harm anyone with tricky words._

_My loyality will be given to life,_

_that I won't ever harm innocents._

_And at least the highest price,_

_this will be done to you my dear earth._

_My eyes, my eyes,_

_that is what I will give to you._

_Once a person said,_

_your sigh is the most important sense you have._

_And thats why the price of this sacrifice is so high,_

_so please take it_

_Wind, water, fire and earth,_

_accept my offer and take the price._

_Make me stronger,_

_make me better,_

_and free me from thoughs of bad."_

After that Loki saw how his eyesigh slowly turned away.

Then he whined a long time. Nobody could say for how long because Loki was lonely. And after he had cried a long time time there wasn't snow anywhere.

Loki felt the sun on his skin but he couldn't smile. Because he understood just now how high was the price he had payed.

But he didn't regret it. Loki didn't want to harm anymore. Never again.

He stand up a little bit unsure on his feets and begun to walk. It happened sometimes he tripped over a stone or something and stand up again.

After hours of walking he heard something similar. Groaning cows, tweeting birds, barking dogs and a flowing river.

He felt a soft wind.

And he cried again, let out all the pain and broke down.

 


	2. Do I know you?

-Loki-

Three weeks. Three weeks since it had happened. Since I lost my eyelight.

I managed to travel to New York. I... I wanted to ... become a better person. And to help this species, which I caused so much pain.

What happened that I wanted this things?

I didn't remember anymore. The only things I remembered were that I was cold, not able to see and left alone.

I remembered something before that... Long time before that... I was a selfish god who was to blind of his own rage to see how many lifes he had destroyed.

I destroyed a little city in New Mexico, killed many people in Stuttgart and had almost destroyed Midgard in my rage.

I whined again. So many people died because of me.

I went through the streets. I heard the cries of innocent people, the cars and barking dogs.

And sometimes I wished that father would had left me to die in Jötünheim.

Suddenly I heard a woman cry loud for help to my left. There was a dark alleyway.

I ran to the woman. A man hit her with his hands. Although I couldn't see I used my magic and stopped the man.

Both of them noticed and recognized me. The man fled scared to death away and the young woman watched me paralyzed.

I knew that because I heard footsteos and felt someone looking at me. After some minutes the women stumbled: "You-youre him. Th-the ma-man wh-who a-attac-cked N-new Yo-york."

"Yes I am. But I have changed. I don't want to harm any innocent creature. Not anymore.", I explained.

The woman was still scared. But she responded: "Wha-what ha-happe-pened?"

I didn't know if she asked out ouf couriosity or something other because I couldn't see her face.

After a short time of thinking I said: "I don't know. I can merely remember my past. I only remember my actions and then... this darkness. This cold. Everything that happened between these things is gone.

Every happy monent in my life - Whosh! - is gone. And I don't even know why I..." There I stopped.

I didn't want this person to know about my lost sigh.

She understood and nodded carefully. Then she went away. I could hear her say: "Thank you."

And then she was gone. I was alone. Again.

I went on slowly to the Tower. You ask which tower? This tower where I threw this billionaire out of the window.

While I went to the tower I hit some people and excused me. On my way had nobody recognized me. To my luck.

I was about going over a street as a similar voice cried: "Watch out!"

Then I heard a car and was thrown to the ground. Ouch! A man, I didn't know where he was, asked: "Are you ok?"

A little bit unsure i answered: "Ye-yeah. I a-am ok." "You're sure? Maybe I should take you to an hospital?"

What was a hospital? Wasn't it one of those big buildings with the midgardian healers? I remember the time where this agent guy told me some things about this world.

But I am ok. I don't need healers. I have got no wound. I am only a little bit disoriented. "No, I am not needing healers to take care of me, Mister. Thank you for the offer."

I felt the man watching me. "Do I know you from anywhere?" Please let him not recognize me. I am done to be the bad guy and I want to leave the past behind me.

"No, I think not" "Really? I swear i have seen you somewhere! Wait...."

No no no!

"You are Loki."

"Yeah. But I have changed"

"I noticed that. Otherwise you would not have rescued me. And why are you still starring at the car?"

I am starring at the car? Man, I miss to see things. How much I would give to see again. My expression hardened as I speaked up.

"I can not see anymore. I have lost my ability to see, to lie, to kill and to harm others with my tricky words."

"How?"

"That is a thing I don't want to talk about mister. If you would be so nice to walk me to the so called "Avengers Tower"?"

 


End file.
